


Digging It

by ausmac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Aludane and Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher meet.  Its a sort of verbal collision.A sequel of sorts to "It's a Hard Knock Life".





	

“Are you the person I should speak to with regard to establishing a new flight point?”

Aludane paused in the act of biting into his sandwich, and looked up.  “Yes…”

“Well, then…”

“And no.”

The elegantly geared Blood Elf frowned.  “Is it yes, or no?”

Aludane continued to eat his sandwich.  It was his lunch break (a time provided to him by the Archmage on those days without any critical requirement for him to be at his post) and he’d been looking forward to that sandwich, and to the accompanying cool jar of apple cider.  He’d picked a spot in the garden near the Antonidas statue to have his break – it was pleasantly quiet and out-of-the-way.  Somehow this stranger elf had tracked him down and he wasn’t pleased.

“Both,” he said, his voice muffled by mastication.

“Are you being deliberately obstructive?  And could you at least have the courtesy to stop eating while I am talking to you?”

“No and no.”  He didn’t have a lot of patience for lofty Blood Elves with attitude, and this one, for all his good looks, had enough arrogance for two.  He took another casual bite, watching the elf from under lowered eyelids.  _This one isn’t accustomed to people gainsaying him._   And he smiled.  “As for courtesy, you obviously know who I am, yet you have not had the…courtesy…to introduce yourself.”  He took another slow bite.  “Unless you believe you are so noteworthy I should know you on sight.  Which I do not.”

The elf straightened and glared.  “My _sincerest_ apologies:  I am Tae’Thelan Bloodwatcher, High Examiner of the Reliquary, of Quel’Thelas.”  He gave a sweeping, mocking bow.  “Is that sufficient introduction?”

Finishing his sandwich, Aludane took a swig of cider and wiped his mouth on his napkin.  “Ah.  A digger.”

You knew a Blood Elf was getting annoyed when the tips of their ears starting shading to pink.  When they were working up to a real tantrum, those same tips started twitching.  ‘Thelan’s was doing both.  _He’d hate me using a shortform of his name.  Oh, do it anyway…_   “So.  ‘Thelan, what’s this about a flight point?”

“My name is….”  He stopped, obviously gathering his self-control.  “I see how it is.  I am sorry to bother you, _Flight Master_.  I shall speak to someone with more authority in this matter.”  He made to turn away as Aludane stood, pleased to note the High Examiner had to look up to meet his eyes.

“Speak to whomever you wish, you will get the same answer.  No more flight points may be established in the Broken Isles at this stage.  We have neither the birds, nor the resources to make more available any time soon.  It is only the fact that some of the indigenous races have supplied mounts that we have as many points as we do.”  He dusted his hands on his pants and bent to pick up his lunchbox.  “But run to the Archmage if you doubt me.  You will get the same answer.”

The Blood Elf stood poised between annoyance and frustration, verging into both.  “You are undoubtedly the rudest, most unhelpful person I have met in quite some time.”  His green eyes narrowed and his lips quirked into a sly smile.  “As you so impolitely noted, I am a digger.  My work requires persistence and patience.  You will find I have a great store of both.”

He gave Aludane another studied bow and walked off.  Aludane watched him go, lips pursed thoughtfully.  _That one is trouble._   And his own smile mirrored ‘Thelan’s.  It had been a long time since he’d had that sort of trouble in this life…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more, dependent on whether inspiration strikes. I'm not putting up WiPs anymore because, well, just because. As I say, if the two speak to me and whisper sweet plot ideas in my ear, I'll let them out again.


End file.
